Yukishiro Honoka/Image Gallery
Profiles Honoka&whiteFwPC.jpg|Honoka and Cure White in Futari wa Pretty Cure. FwPCMH movie1-BD art gallery-07-Cure White.png|Cure White design from the first movie's Bluray art gallery FwPCMH movie1-BD art gallery-05-Yukishiro Honoka casual clothes.png|Honoka in casual clothes in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart: The Movie FwPCMH movie1-BD art gallery-06-Yukishiro Honoka dress.png|Honoka in a dress in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart: The Movie FwPCMH movie1-BD art gallery-08-Cure White super version.png|Cure White super version from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart: The Movie FwPCMH movie2-BD art gallery-05-Yukishiro Honoka skiing clothes.png|Honoka in skiing clothes in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi FwPCMH movie2-BD art gallery-06-Cure White super version.png|Cure White super version from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi Honoka Casual Clothes.jpg|Yukishiro Honoka's casual clothing Cure White with Mipple in his Heartful Commune form.png|Cure White with Mipple as her Heartful Commune honoka.dreamlive.png|Cure White's ''GoGo Dream Live'' pose. Pretty_Cure_All_Stars_DX_-Cure_White.jpg|Cure White profile form Pretty Cure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi - Kiseki no Zen'in Daishuugou!. Pretty_Cure_All_Stars_DX_Cure_White_pose.png|Cure White from in Pretty Cure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi - Kiseki no Zen'in Daishuugou!. Toei_-_Cure_White_(ALL_STARS_2).jpg|Cure White profile form Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. Pretty_Cure_All_Stars_DX2_Cure_White_pose.png|Cure White's form Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. Ieritywkjijryhe.jpg|Cure White profile form Pretty Cure All Stars DX3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana. deluxe50.jpg|Cure White from Pretty Cure All Stars DX3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana. Dx3-cure-white.jpg|Cure White in Pretty Cure All Stars DX3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana Chara_mh_chara_02.png|Cure White profile form Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi. newstagewhite.jpg|Cure White's Full Stance from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi. futari2.jpg|Cure White profile form Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi. New-Stage2-White.png|Cure White's Full Stance from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi. white.newstage.prof2.jpg|Cure White's and Mipple's Special Blackboard Profile for New Stage 2. NS302.jpg|Cure White profile form Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi. Cure.White.full..jpg|Cure White poster for Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3. tumblr_n2uvwwHaIH1t1eqwho2_1280.jpg|Cure White's Full Stance from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi. c10_2_main.png|Cure White's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ Cure_White_Haru_no_Carnival.png|Cure White's Full Stance from Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ C11 2 main.png|Cure White's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! Cure White Hugtto Movie Profile.png|Cure White's profile from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Hugtto! Precure Movie Cure White pose.png|Cure White's Full Stance from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Infant Cure White.png|Infant Cure White Profile for HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories CureWhiteMovie.JPG|Second profile of infant Cure White from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Cure Black and Cure White's Combat Pose.png|Cure White in Combat Pose with Cure Black Settei of Honoka's Facial Expresions.jpg|Settei of Honoka's Facial Expresions Screenshots Yukishiro Honoka scaredhonoka.jpg|Honoka at home honokachemist.jpg|Honoka in the first ending theme HonokaTears.jpg|Younger Honoka Fwpcmhbestfriends.jpg|Honoka and Nagisa in their school uniforms Episode 40 Honoka op scene.jpg|Episode 40 Honoka op scene Honoka in Edo disguise.jpg|Honoka in Edo disguise honoka-chan.jpg|Honoka smiles KiriyaHonoka.jpg|Honoka with Kiriya Nagisa enjoying Takoyaki.png|Honoka watching Nagisa eating Takoyaki Nagisa and Honoka talking.png|Honoka looking at Nagisa Nagisa being teleported back to her world.png|Honoka being teleported back to her world Cure White (First Season) 02_alpha_white.jpg|Cure White cute surprised Cure White.jpg|A surprised Cure White Cure White stopping the big sword.jpg|White stopping the big sword. Injured and sad Cure White.jpg|Cure White begging for Kiriya not to leave. White defending herself.jpg|White defending herself Cure White Episode 46 Speech.jpg|Cure White speech Ep11-16.png|Recovering the aquamarine Prism Stone Ep34-16.png|At this point, Cure White's hair bow is missing as she walks Cure White (Max Heart) PrettyCureMaxHeart29.jpg|Cure White with her Sparkle Bracelet Cure White speech in episode 40.jpg|Cure White speech in Max Heart episode 40 whitecry.PNG|Injured Cure White Black Running to White and Luminous.PNG|White is worried about Luminous WhiteBlackUpgrade.jpg|Cure Black and Cure White Phoenix Upgrade Super Cure White after fighting.png|Super Cure White after fighting WhiteBlackCrying.jpg|Cure White and Cure Black reconcile Cure White looks at her arm in shock.jpg|Cure White looks at her arm in shock Cure White saying her speech.png|White introducing herself in Hugtto Black and White saying their speech.png|Black and White introducing themselves in Hugtto Super Cure White.jpg|Super Cure White serious.PNG|Cure White during her battle with Cure Black in the Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi whitedx1.PNG|Cure White in All Stars DX Cure_Rainbow_Black_White_and_Rainbow_Shiny_Luminous.png|Cure White with Cure Black and Shiny Luminous in their Phoenix Forms in the Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 CureWhiteHCPC.jpg|Cure White saying her anniversary message in HCPC34 Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Image Galleries Category:Gallery